User blog:Emmaelise401/Wii Fit Cast - Week 1 episode
Hi! I have a weekly thing where I will be making episodes of the Wii Fit Cast's numerous adventures. I will be making blogs of them and you can always visit the Storybook for an archive of all the weeks. Wii Fit Storybook So, without further ado, this is this weeks episode! Week 1 - A power awoken, A new character. ---- Setting - It is a lovely day on the exile island. The guards are doing swell, but there has been an unexpected sight on the island. Only diamond has noticed this. Diamond, being the brave dog that she is, alerted the rest of the animals, as they were the only one who understood her. Heres how it all went down. Diamond - (In barking) V, Piper, Help! I saw a mysterious figure on the island! I don't know what it is! Come with me, I will show you! V - (In meowing) Whoa whoa whoa, you saw what now? First of all, I think this episode started off WAY too quick, Emma. Second of all, why hasn't anyone else found it yet, look up at the sky! --Meanwhile in the sky, Dimitri is flying the helicopter, but it is rather wobbely, much to The Guy's dismay-- V - (In meowing) sigh... nevermind. But, third of all, where at least did you see this creature. What did it look like? Piper - (In meowing) Sorry to inturupt, but I have been seeing a strange sighting of a creature on this island myself. What I did notice about him is that he is freakishly strong, almost as strong as our Ruler, the wii fit trainer. He honestly looks like a Human. But, I don't know how that is possible because Malachite has been on guard all month! V - (In meowing) So, you telling me there is actually someone here? Thats the biggest load of bullsh-- (V gets sent flying by a fireball) ????? - Who the hells pet was that Elizabeta - MINE (Elizabeta comes up out of nowhere and divekicks the unknown character and sends him to the ground). V, are you alright!? ????? - That all you got? *He gets up* Sorry honey, I don't have time to introduce myself, I have a fight to win *The mystery character picks up Elizabeta and throws her into the ocean* *Wii Fit Trainer runs out of the studio Wii Fit Trainer - Whats going on!? V! Who are you!? ????? - Fine, I guess I have no choice, my name is Rodin sweetie. I want this land as my own. The underworld needs it. Wii Fit Trainer - Oh hell all the way to the no. This is my place homeboy. Get your own. Rodin - Man, I was going to make this fun, but no point in wasting time now. *Rodin gets out a Sawn Off Shotgun and shoots Wii Fit Trainer in the leg* Wii Fit Trainer - GAH. My leg! I can't move! Rodin - Aims gun at the Wii Fit Trainers head, time to end this sorry disgrace. Diamond - (Thinking to herself) My master is in trouble! What do I do!? I can't just attack him! Ughhh, my mind is so wrapped up!? What the hell do I do!? HELP. SOMEONE. HELP. *The sky automatically turns to night *Rodin is startled enough to hesitate the gun and look up Rodin - What the hell is that? Diamond - (Thinking to herself) Whats going on...? *Diamond arises to the sky with a pinkish aura Diamond - (Crying in pain) WHATS GOING ON, HELP.. HELP.... HELP!!! *A piece of the moon chips off and comes flying at mach speed towards Rodin Rodin - OH MY GOD! *Crash* *Wii Fit Trainer gets up, barely phazed about getting shot somehow. *Wii Fit Trainer realizes Rodin is knocked out, and drags him inside the studio --Inside the studio-- *Wii Fit Trainer confiscates Rodins weapons and puts him in her room *Rodin wakes up Rodin - Where am I? Where are my weapons?! Wii Fit Trainer - They went to Elizabeta. She needs some extra firearms. Look, we need someone strong like you in the Studio. You aint going to accept it at first, but there aint no way out of here. We even made you a little room. Rodin - You can't just do this to a person Wii Fit Trainer - The hell I can't Rodin - Well... I guess... you are... right. Wii Fit Trainer - Now, be a good boy, and listen to what I say, and you can be a very respected part of this team Rodin - Hey wait a second! I aint part of no te-- Wii Fit Trainer - I am not taking no for an awnser. I guess you will just sit here in your room until you accept it. Goodbye! *A portal opens and wii fit trainer pushes Rodin in Cast Information This is the information about the Wii Fit Cast. If you want to see this again, you can always go to my profile! ---- Wii Fit Trainer - Wii Fit Trainer, the psychopathic yoga trainer. Often considered a harsh training instructor, the Wii Fit Trainer is known for strangling people when others arn't looking. Many jails have tried to keep the trainer, but they all failed. So, the wii fit trainer was sentenced to exile. She then found an island she wanted to call home, and collected resources. Today, she holds a 1 million dollar vault, a gigantic building, full wifi, and access to a grocery store. Dimitri Roscalav - Dimitri is a russian veteran who once couldn't speak english. Dimitri is known for piloting the wii fit resort helicopter. While he is absolutely terrible at it, he gets the job done rarely. The amount of helicopter crashes thanks to this dude is through the roof. Dimitri Roscalav originated from the game GTA 4. He is surprisingly outgoing V - V was my kitten in real life. She was included because I really loved her. Not too long ago, V was given away, and recently, she passed away. V's ghost helps Mothra guard the vault. Her main method of attack is by haunting and then scratching. V is known to have a relationship with Piper Pixel. Dimitri ships the couple of Piper and Diamond, and V gets in the way of that. Hence, they don't get along too well. The Guy - The first of 3 guards in the wii fit studio. The Guy is the band Disturbed's mascot. After killing a power leader in "Land of Confusion", The Guy had to retreat somewhere. And, he saw the wii fit island, and now works very hard as a guard. The Guy is in a relationship with Wii Fit Trainer. Dimitri ships them. The Guy also works part time as a co pilot since Dimitri can't handle worth crap. Piper Pixel - A deceased cat in The Sims 3 Pets Console Edition, not much is known about Piper Pixel. He just appeared one day. Piper is one of 3 guards to the wii fit studio due to his ability to banish and trap any mortal that comes near it. He is often considered the most powerful member of the wii fit cast behind Wii Fit Trainer. Piper also has psychic abilities such as Ferrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, and Psychokinesis. Though, he has an unstable mind. Malachite - The fusion between Jasper and Lapis Lazuli. Malachite protects the wii fit island. (This place has a lot of guards), and has hydrokinesis. Malachite is one of two members of the wii fit cast that can fly. Malachite has gotten many kills on people trying to get into the island to be free. Seriously, it is invite only. Malachite originally made her niche at a place not too far away called Mask Island. She has since moved to the Wii Fit Island. She likes to unfuse and pop in for a visit. Elizabeta Torres - an escaped killer from jail. There isn't a single person in this world who doesn't fear her. Except maybe Piper Pixel and Wii Fit trainer. Possibly Diamond. Elizabeta is practically known for hijacking the helicopter, breaking people out of jail, and shooting whoever she wants. She is the 3rd guard, and the one with the most kills. Beta has since been benched due to her violent actions. Mothra - A Kaiju monster, Mothra is a gigantic moth who protects the vault with psychic power. Mothra has stopped an attack from godzilla in the wii fit studio. On some of the latter episodes, it is believed that Wii Fit Trainer and Mothra have a wonderful friendship. However, Mothra is over 100x wii fit trainers size, and could probably crush her by accident. Then again, wii fit trainer took a hit from a building without even flinching. Diamond - One of the more new members, Diamond is a German Shepard who has just joined. Diamond has the power of Umbrakenesis, best showed in Week 1, this means that Diamond can control darkness and even the moon itself. Once thought to be a housepet, Diamond has proven to be one of the strongest members of the team just because of this power alone. Rodin - A very very new member who was found in Week 1, Rodin is an independent, and refuses to accept being part of this cast. He will need to change soon... Sigh. Category:Blog posts